1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to substrate processing apparatus and, more particularly, to substrate processing apparatus having compact configurations.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Efficiency demands in fabrication of electronic devices has driven a desire for using ever larger semiconductor substrates or wafers. For example, silicone (Si) semiconductor wafers commonly employed in fabrication of electronic devices have grown from 150 mm a few years ago, to 200 mm and then 300 mm. Current industry trends indicate that 350 mm, 400 mm and larger wafers may be commonly used in the near future. The conventional approach for developing the architecture of the fabrication or processing apparatus for processing the ever larger wafers has been to scale up dimensions of earlier processing apparatus commensurate to the larger scale of the bigger wafers. As may be realized, this has lead to processing apparatus that are large and complex, and have an arrangement that may not be optimum for layout in a FAB thus having an adverse impact on the sought after improvements in FAB efficiency.